Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben!
Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben (Originaltitel: Coco) ist ein Computeranimationsfilm der Pixar Animation Studios, der vom Tag des Todes in Mexico handelt. Der Film wurde vom Toy Story 3-Regisseur Lee Unkrich produziert. Die Produzentin ist Darla K. Anderson.Meet the Newest Disney•Pixar Marvel, Coco Coco ist der 19. abendfüllende Film der Pixar Animation Studios und hatte seine Premiere am 20. Oktober 2017 während des Morelia International Film Festival in Morelia (Mexico).Festival Internacional del Cine en Morelia (abgerufen am 26. November 2017) In der darauffolgenden Woche wurde der Film in Mexico veröffentlicht (am Wochenende vor dem Tag der Toten) und wurde der kommerziell erfolgreichste Film aller Zeiten in Mexico.‘Coco’s Otherworldly Mexico Run Lands Pixar Toon As Market’s #1 Movie Ever Deadline.com (abgerufen am 26. November 2017)This Week in Animation: Pixar’s ‘Coco’ Now Mexico’s #1 Film of All-Time collider.com (abgerufen am 26. November 2017) In Deutschland erschien der Film am 30. November 2017.Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben auf filmstarts.de Handlung In Coco geht es um einen 12-jährigen Jungen namens Miguel, der nach einer Reihe von Ereignissen ein jahrhundertaltes Geheimnis über seine Familie lüftet, was zu einer höchst außergewöhnlichen und überraschenden Familienzusammenführung führt. Ankündigung Offizielle Ankündigung Pixar kündigte den nächsten Film von Lee Unkrich auf der CinemaCon am 24. April 2012 an. Damals wurde der Film The Untitled Pixar Movie About Dia de los Muertos genannt. D23 Epxo 2015 Der Titel des Films, Coco, und die geplante Veröffentlichung im Herbst 2017 wurden auf der D23 Expo 2015 bekannt gegeben.D23: Pixar and Walt Disney Animation Studios Live Blog Produktion Die erste Idee zum dem Film hatte Lee Unkrich 2010 als Toy Story 3 veröffentlicht wurde, bei welchem er ebenfalls Regie führte.Pixar’s Coco Is a “Love Letter to Mexico” in the Age of Trump Vanity Fair (abgerufen am 26. November 2017) Interessanterweise weist Coco einige Parallelen zu Manolo und das Buch des Lebens auf, der 2014 bei 20th Century Fox erschien, welche jedoch nur auf dem ersten Blick standhalten, da der Fokus beider Filme unterschiedlich ist. Der Film ist eine Produktion von den Pixar Animation Studios in Zusammenarbeit mit den Walt Disney Pictures. Regie übernahm Lee Unkrich, welcher bereits auch schon bei Toy Story 3 die Regie übernahm. Für den Film wurden bewusst Synchronsprecher mit mexikanischem Hintergrund ausgewählt. Im Oktober 2017 wurde bekannt gegeben, dass der Fußballspieler Claudio Pizarro einen Gastauftritt in der deutschen Synchronisation des Films übernimmt.Für Pixar wird der Fußballstar zum Skelett Heilbronner Stimme, 4. Oktober 2017 Das Produktionsteam machte eine Reise nach Mexico, um viele Referenzen zur Hilfe zu finden, um die Charaktere und die Geschichte zu gestalten.EET THE NEWEST DISNEY PIXAR MARVEL, COCO Am 13. April 2016 gab Pixar bekannt, dass mit dem Animieren begonnen wurde.Taylor Drew (14. August 2015) "Meet the newest Disney•Pixar marvel, Coco". Oh My Disney Veröffentlichung Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben wurde in Nordamerika am 22. November 2017 veröffentlicht. Der erste Pixar-Film Toy Story wurde am selben Tag im Jahr 1995 veröffentlicht. Die Premiere des Films fand am 20. Oktober 2017 in Mexico auf dem Morelia International Film Festival statt.Awesome poster for Coco’s opening night screening at the Morelia International Film Festival! (Lee Unkrich via Twitter) Eine Woche später am 27. Oktober 2017 (am Wochenende vor dem Tag der Toten) startete der Film in den mexikanischen Kinos. Der Kurzfilm Die Eiskönigin: Olaf taut auf wurde zusammen mit Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben veröffentlicht. Der deutsche Kinostart war der 30. November 2017, während der Film in den Vereinigten Staaten bereits am 22. November des selben Jahres startete. 2017 ist das zweite Jahr in welchem Pixar zwei Kinofilme veröffentlicht. Das erste Jahr war 2015 mit Alles steht Kopf und Arlo & Spot (wobei dieser in Deutschland erst 2016 erschien).Strum along with the first teaser for Pixar’s Coco The A.V. Club (aufgerufen am 26. November 2017) Auszeichnungen Gewonnen *'Hollywood Film Awards' **Hollywood Animation Award (Lee Unkrich und Darla K. Anderson)Hollywood Film Awards to Honor 'Blade Runner 2049,' 'The Disaster Artist' The Hollywood Reporter (abgerufen am 26. November 2017) *'Hollywood Music in Media Awards' **Best Original Score - Animated Film (Michael Giacchino)Hollywood Music in Media Awards: Full Winners List The Hollywood Reporter (abgerufen am 26. November 2017) *'Heartland Film Festival 2017' **Truly Moving Picture Award (Lee Unkrich)TRULY MOVING PICTURE AWARD Heartland film (abgerufen am 26. November 2017) Galerie Konzepte Coco Konzept.jpg|Konzept Miguel D23 Expo 2015.jpg|Miguel D23 Expo 2015 Coco D23 Expo 2015.jpg Pepita Konzept.png|Konzept von Pepita Animation Coco Animation 1.png Coco Gitarre.jpg Miguel läuft.png Coco Skelett 1.png Coco Skelettkopf.png Miguel und Skelette.png Coco Animation 2.png Miguel und ein Skelett.png Coco Skelette auf einem Ball.png Videos COCO – offizieller Trailer (deutsch german) Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Featurette Die Entstehung des Films Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Filmclip Die Mariachi Plaza Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Filmclip Die große Rettung Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Filmclip Haben Sie etwas anzumelden? Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Filmclip Das Land der Toten Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Filmclip Triff Hector Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Die Familie Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Die Magie Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Mega Fan Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Die Seele Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Entdecke eine neue Welt Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Der magische Klang Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Tamales Noch Nachschlag? Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Musik ▪️ Liebe ▪️ Magie Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Die Sensation Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Lebendiger als das Leben Dante beißt an Disney•Pixar HD COCO - Sneak Peek Dantes Lunch Disney•Pixar HD Trivia *Das ist der zweite Pixar-Film von Lee Unkrich (der erste war Toy Story 3). *Das ist der zweite Pixar-Film, der Synchronsprecher mit einem bestimmen Hintergrund bevorzugt. Der erste war Merida - Legende der Highlands, welcher bevorzugt Synchronsprecher mit einem schottischen Hintergrund verpflichtete. *Das ist der zweite Pixar-Film, der an einem 22. November erscheint. Am 22. November erschien 1995 der erste abendfüllende Pixar Animation Studios-Film Toy Story. **Es ist ebenfalls der zweite Pixar-Film, der zusammen mit einem Kurzfilm veröffentlicht wird, der nicht von Pixar selbst ist. Der erste Film war ebenfalls Toy Story. *Das ist der erste Pixar-Film, der ein Musical ist. *In Mexico wurde der Film in „Viva“ umbenannt, um Verwechslungen mit dem portugiesischen „cocô“ zu vermeiden, da dieses ein Schimpfwort ist. *Das ist der Pixar-Film, der ein Lied von Robert Lopez und Kristen Anderson-Lopez beinhaltet. **Dies ist ebenfalls die vierte Disney Produktion für das Oscar ausgezeichnete Ehepaar. Sie steuerten bereits Lieder zu Winnie Puuh, Die Eiskönigin - Völlig unverfroren und Die Eiskönigin: Party-Fieber der Walt Disney Animation Studios bei. Einzelnachweise en:Coco (film) Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Filme von Pixar Kategorie:2017 Filme Kategorie:Angekündigte Filme Kategorie:Computeranimationsfilm Kategorie:Coco - Lebendiger als das Leben Kategorie:Abenteuerfilm Kategorie:Fantasyfilm Kategorie:Musicalfilm